Chopin's Consent
by hikarieris
Summary: Tsuchiura's big day with the woman he loved all his life in and out of Seiso Academy. One-sided. Pairing: Ryoutaro Tsuchiura x Kahoko Hino x Len Tsukimori.


**DISCLAIMER:** All characters are property of Kure Yuki. I just borrow them from time to time and make them submit to my utterly selfish imagination. Thank you. ^_^  
Enjoy! Love^^

Pairing: Len Tsukimori X Kahoko Hino X Tsuchiura Ryoutaro  
_

I fumbled my hands across the smooth surface of the ivory keys; letting my fingertips linger on to every note I played seconds ago. Closing the dark wood lid of the piano, I sighed inwardly. The piece was my personal choice.

Her bright smile still etched in my mind when she told me two weeks ago that I could play anything I like for her. She was the only girl who thought that Chopin would sound beautifully on the violin- and proved not only to me, but to all those who have watched the first selection have seen her honesty and perfection. She was the first girl who saw me play Chopin's piece enchantingly when I was seven – old man Minami got it on tape and showed it to her. She was the only girl who told me that my playing of Chopin was, without a doubt, brilliantly poignant and moving. I decided to give my all in playing the piano for the only girl I truly loved; I did not choose to play Chopin.

Walking outside my studio apartment was a courageous step I took. The nerves underneath my sun-drenched skin wouldn't stop from tensing; reminding me of my performances back in elementary and high school. I was always smothered by fright especially in a huge contest with hundreds of excited people clinging onto their seats. Breathing easy came close and I was able to walk under the crisp light of early noon favorably.

The bright rays of the sun jogged my memory of her radiant smiles whenever she makes a goal during our soccer game in . Class; proudly I was to myself of teaching her techniques in playing the 'kicking sport'. She'd jump happily while giving me a high-five and left me loitering on the sensation brought about by the touch of our palms. And I could never forget the moments I adored her scarlet pigtails for the fifth time that day. I can still recall how her ochre eyes would twinkle every time I make her giggle or smile in unexpected ways; how those eyes would beam at me filled with gladness each time we make instruments harmonize with each other. Undeniably, I loved every single part of my memory with her.

The classic charcoal, three-button, single-breasted suit I'm wearing- with no intention of bragging- fit my physique perfectly. I wasn't interested in details, but for this day, I painstakingly chose the best suit to wear. It reminded me of one friendly senior I had back in Seiso whose annoyance for tuxedos are greater than mine. But she and that soft-spoken clarinet player were always delighted to occasionally see the guy participants being formal-looking and handsome. Thanks to her, my loathing for formal suits became bearable because she'd smile at me beautifully while wearing one.

The walk from my loft to the venue did not take long, the strides I have were quicker. Upon checking my watch, I was puzzled by the fact that I had seemed to lag a few minutes while walking.

Familiar faces stood on the extensive stone steps and gave me smiles of assurance. Clutching the brown envelope where my song for her lies, I entered the huge vestibule of old adobe garlanded by gossamers of fresh blooms and greeted a few people.

My heartbeat was slowly accelerating seeing how the site is magnificently arranged inside. I have ample time to admire the totality of beauty this place is offering; but my eyes cannot stop roaming around. Finding her was my very purpose. I saw the shy clarinet maiden dressed girlishly and went inside a door. I bet that's where she and the other girls are staying. I did not wish to barge in while the lovely women are preparing for this day.

The event staffs still busy themselves with the final touches on the location and the woman I desperately longed to see will be on my periphery soon. I smiled at the very thought until my attention was called by a formally-dressed young woman- I perceived from her appearance that she's in charge of this place- and asked me to go to my spot.

My mouth was agape 'til I found myself back to where I was. The grand piano was tenderly smooth and white as snow. I was expecting an old organ since that instrument could very well speak of this place. I marvelled at the polished ebony and pure white keys; astounded to hear it pitched perfectly when my finger landed on the note of C.

The wordless astonishment I have on this place and on the instrument was cut short due to the number of people going inside; situating themselves comfortably on the silky, cushioned chairs. Beads of sweat ran along the side of my face and my pulse quickened. The familiar faces I have seen entering the place doubled in number. These people had always been in our contests and school performances. Some of them seem to catch my uneasy look and they offered their good-natured smile to me. I politely averted my gaze and caught Tsukimori Len's calm aura.

I hate to admit it but the Ice Cube is definitely something- a very formidable opponent among the male population. If he looked good in our school uniform, wearing an Italian jet-black, classic suit and tie made him look like a movie star in an awards night. The guy's always a three step ahead of me and I expect he's aware of that.

Seeing his composed demeanor, I was finally able to convince myself that I should stay calm. The place where I stood was arranged similarly to my positions when I play in the concours. I can perfectly view the musician's face in giving a cue and the audience if I were to lean my head. Either way is good. There's just one thing to do.

It felt like being in heaven. The melodious harmony from the choir's female soloist made me think that dying would not be so bad if people would hear them sing. I was captivated by the brimming resonance they are producing. Above all else, I saw the most beautiful angel that walked on the floral- festooned threshold of this place. She was heartbreakingly beautiful that I found myself falling for her all over again. The excruciating agony of wanting her at my sight was melted away after seeing her gracefully walking down the lane. I could not help but fix my eyes on her- the woman I love. My etiquette tells me that it's impolite to stare but all of the people inside this place were left breathless.

She was escorted by his brother who is as good-looking as her. Her glassy eyes shone brightly with love as Tsukimori Len placed his hand on hers. I felt agony while my eyes flatly pressed on her while the two of them looked lovingly at each other. I hated to admit it, especially to myself, that she was the missing piece in this grandeur puzzle. Upon standing beside him, she completed everything. I sat on the smooth leather-cushioned stool, holding back any outburst I might have. I was a big guy, but watching her from where I sat made me feel small. There's something I recognize inside of me that started breaking again. I thought I was strong enough to stop it from forming pieces; but I wasn't strong or brave. I tried to open my mouth but the huge lump inside my throat stopped my searching for words. The sharp pang I felt grew larger seeing her standing there. Suddenly, the sweet scent of roses that wafted through the atmosphere became too much for me. I could do anything and everything to make her happy but as I watch her wiped a joyful tear after saying "I do", I knew that my dream of making her happy would be like slamming a revolving glass door. And so I gazed at her full of love because that's the best thing I own that I could gladly offer. She was my dream come true-only that I woke up before I could even lay a hand on her.

The ceremony is almost at the end. They turned to face their closest friends and relatives but she offered her eyes to me- in the internal deplorable state that I was. Her orbs glinted with care for my being; that was the cue. I breathed deep and placed my dexterous fingers on the keys. Concentrating with the sum of my courage, I felt that all my love for her was being channelled through my music. Aside from seeing her beautiful face, the best part of being there was taking in the smile I painted on her face while I tenderly render this song. Even I was surprised in my own music that I had to fight back the warm moisture building on my eyes. I didn't want to lose sight of her.

She passed halfway of the aisle with all the white rose petals being showered onto the both of them. Somewhere along my possessed playing, I found myself standing in front of her, staring lovingly at her, and holding her small white-gloved hand. But the image I had vanished after their presence left the church foyer; the applause rang loudly –and painfully in my ears. My song for her draws to its bitter end and I left it echoing the insides of the cathedral thoughtfully.

I was the only person inside the garlanded church. The fine-painted cherubs on the ceiling looked intently at me with sympathy as I traced with my misty eyes the lane she walked on with him. I could still see her perfectly; her face beneath the light veil is still my mind. I faced the altar with the figure of her in my head. Gingerly, I took out the silver ring from my pocket, placed it onto the rose-adorned platform and earnestly prayed for her happiness.

I will live to see her smiling.

-end-

**A/N: **I wrote this three years ago since I was inspired by Taeyang's Wedding Dress MV. I thought that I should give it a shot and try writing it in a male's point of view. I hope I have given it justice. Comments are love


End file.
